The Colour of Rainbow
by Kococha
Summary: This is about Harry Potter after he defeated Voldermort. If i said any more i'll give it away. So enjoy the story.


The Colours of Rainbow By: Kocacha  
  
Hi! Ppl. This is the first time that I did a Harry Potter fanfic. I am abosolutly crazy about the Harry Potter serises and J.K Rowling is the best. But I'm a little disappointed that the fifth book wasn't published this summer. Anyway on to the story and remember reviewS (more than one review ppl, it's just plain mean if you guys just sent in one) and yes, I am threatening you to do that.*evil* Oh! Did I spell my name right?*never mind*  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K Rowling. But this story is my idea. Mine! Anyway blah, blah, blah, and blah, blah, blah and more blah, blah, blah.. (this just goes on and on) Boring!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter was a great wizard. He was a legend. Currently the fifth year Gryffindors are trying to stay awake in History class while Professor Binns drone on and on about him.  
  
"Harry Potter, who was also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived had defeated one of the most powerful dark wizrad in history, Voldermort." shuttered Professor Binns. "Even now people are scared to say his name. I taugh Harry a few years when he came to Hogwarts you know. He was a brave kid, but. because of Voldermort the school was closed down at his fifth year. Harry Potter defeated Voldermort at age 16. Afterwards he just disappeared on the face of the Earth."  
  
"How come there's no statue of him, or pictures of him in text books?" quiered Hermonie Ganger.  
  
"I suppose there aren't many of those, are there? Hm, you see he's the kind of person that doesn't want fame or attention. After the war people respected him even more than ever, so to show their respect the ministry confiscated most of the information about him," Profeesor Binns replied. "Many people that are dear to him died in the war. Sirius Black, the first person to escape Azkaban, later on we found out that he's innocent, and also he's Harry's Godfather. In the war he died in action as a member of the Order of Phoenix. Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf but he's very kind, he's Harry's DADA teacher at Harry's third year. He also died in action as a member of the Order of Phoneix. Harry's best friend, Ronald Weasly also died when he was caught in a battle at Hogsmade. The list just goes on and on."  
  
"During that time Albus Dumbledor was the headmaster of Hogwarts. In one of the battle he was injured to near death. Harry though he died. Harry disappeared before he knew Albus was alive. People suppected that's the reason why he's gone. Ah! It's time to go. Class your homework is to write a summary about what happened in the war, how it started and so on." Said Professor Binns hurriedly.  
  
"This class was interesting for the first time!" exclaimed Ron Weasly, "Do you know that Ronald Weasly is my great, great Uncle? I saw his name on the family tree at Christmas."  
  
"Ron! Hurry up! We're late for transfiguration class," cried Hermonie. Unfortunately Ron and Hermonie made it to the classroom just a second too late.  
  
"Miss Ganger and Mr. Weasly, I hope you can come in on time next time. Five points will be deducted,"Professor McGonagall said sternly, while Darco smirked at the back of the class. By now Ron Weasly is absolutely fumming, he took his seat while glaring hatefully towards Malfoy. The class went on smoothly if you excluded Pevees's interruption with a song about Professor McGonagall's age. In the end Professor McGonagall asked the Bloody Baron to teach Pevees an unforgetable lesson, and much to the students' enjoyment this lesson was shown in public during dinner. (Warning to all people: It's very dangerously to insult a women's old age. The result will not be pretty as you can see here our dear old Peeves had volunteered to show us the result.)  
  
Since the school can't find any transfigure teacher, Professor McGonagall continued to teach transfiguration and also act as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She's a very strict person. Then there's the Potion teacher Professor Snape. He's the kind of guy that looks like a staute, cold face, stone eye. The Divination teacher is a phony seer called Professor Trelawney. The Astronomy teacher is called Professor Sinister, like her name she's very sinister. Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts and also the most boring History teacher. Proessor Rubeus, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He's an animal lover especially the dangerous kinds of animal and creature. The Defence Against Darkart teacher is Professor Figg. She can be as boring as Professor Binns when she talks about cats. Madam Hooch gives first year flying lessons and she takes care of anything that involves Quidditch. Flich is the school janitor, together with his cat Mrs. Norris, they are a deadly radar for students that are sneaking out at night. Last but not least, Madam Pomfrey. She's the Hosiptal Wing's resident Healer and a very good one too but she's very protective of her patience. So all in all the Hogwarts staff are a little weird but okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think about the prologue? It's not very interesting is it? Well, it is a prologue. I g2g need to tennis under a wet raining day later on. *feel sorry for my self.* Hey where did that came from? _? If you guys want to know more about me or to see pictures of myself being killed than keep an eye out at my bio section. I may post up my website sometime soon which includes pictures! Yay! 


End file.
